Reverse The Destiny
by SonyaShulen
Summary: I'm Mikan Sakura, an eighteen year old high rank assassin from Gallen Gate.I've killed a total of two hundred and seventy people which are…innocent for Gallen Gate is in fact a society where we are given tasks to murder people who are hated by our master.


**Reverse the Destiny  
Chapter 1 : Introduction to Gallen's Gate  
**By: SonyaShulen_  
_Beta read by: _starooo_

Flashbacks in _italic_.

* * *

"Don't kill me, plea-" he pleaded submissively but was quickly silenced by a deadly blade being pricked on his side.

"Cold and unsympathetic as usual eh, Mikan?" a brown headed lad walked towards the lass with the lethal weapon at hand and the corpse by her feet.

"We're _assassins_. Sympathy doesn't exist in our dictionary, Ryu" she said steadily as she started to wipe the blood off her blade.

"That's exactly why you're so charming," he snickered and kneeled down to check the pulse of the dead man. "Definitely dead."

"Never leave our job unfinished," she said with her eyes glistening and grinned. "That's exactly what _master_ always says, right?"

"Gee, _master-sound-alike_. Two years ago, you didn't do a _clean_ kill." he taunted.

"I should have. Anyway, let's go. The security should be coming anytime now."

I'm Mikan Sakura, an eighteen year old high rank assassin from Gallen Gate. I've killed a total of two hundred and seventy people which are… _innocent_ for Gallen Gate is in fact a society where we are given tasks to murder people who are hated by our _master_, Persona. _Master_ has a very high position in the Tokyo Politics. He's one of the most powerful ministers in this country and many people are scared by him – sometimes, even _hated._

Two years ago, I was given a task to kill a couple who hated him and told the pressed that he didn't deserve his position as a minister. _Master_ was angry that time so he gave Ryu and I the task to assassinate the couple.

"_It's about time the Hyuugas keep their mouth shut," _Master _said through his gritted teeth. He then looked around and his gaze landed on mine. "Come here, Mikan Sakura," he said. His voice was filled with evil and angst. Just one wrong step, he would grab his gun and shoot the first thing he sees. _

"_Yes, master?" I answered._

"_I want you to kill the Hyuuga couple. Kill anyone that gets in the way if needed – that means their children. Let them feel the meaning of torture and cruel death!" He then threw an envelope of me that contained a picture of the Hyuuga couple. _

_The picture contained a happy family. They have two children – one girl and one boy. The boy was a little older than I was and the girl was still so young. Unfortunately for them, out of all people, it had to be _Master _they had to madden._

"_Yes, master." I said and bowed my head down at him._

That event was the first time I didn't do a _clean_ kill, as Ryu had stated. I couldn't kill them; as if there was something in me that was stopping my every move. I was going to destroy their happy family already, why should I kill them as well? It's not really fair, is it? But a part of me said that I shouldn't had let them live. I shook my head. I didn't kill the Hyuuga children, but they _watched_ me kill their parents.

I was nice enough to ask Ryu to bring them out, but by the time I stabbed the wife, the young Hyuuga girl came running in.

I knew that one day; I would meet the two siblings again. How I wish that day would never come. Maybe, if that happens, I can ask for forgiveness, but it was obvious that I'll never be forgiven.

I had a reason why I chose this path to become an assassin. It's to get close enough to _Master_. Like what he did to the Hyuuga family, he did the same to mine. _Master_ along with two masked assassins barged into my house that one night when I was five and murdered my parents right in front of me. I quickly hid behind a chair that night and I was lucky that they didn't see me. When the assassins left the house, I kneeled by my parents, cried and vowed that I will avenge their death.

And by the time I reached thirteen, I joined the Gallen Gate Association under _Master, _in order to get near him and find the right time to murder him – _myself_.

* * *

Thanks _starooo _for proofreading the first chapter of my story.  
Oh, and to dear readers, I will be putting 20TIDBID on hold temporarily.


End file.
